God of Wonders
by Aslan'sOnTheMove
Summary: This is my first spiritual fan fic, and I hope you like it. Please review.


I dont' own Teen Titans or the song "God of Wonders"

**God of Wonders**

The buzzer of an alarm clock rang at six o'clock AM in one of the rooms of Titans Tower on a cool autumn morning as the one sleeping in the bed next to the night stand where the alarm clock sat, stirred and turned it off. She rose and stretched her muscles as she started her day. This was an old friend of the Titans, and on occasion she would spend the night at Titan's Tower when she would visit them. She was about as tall as Beast Boy and Terra though she was a little older than them, and had brown hair and green-blue eyes. The young teenager walked to the bathroom and took an early morning shower as her way to wake herself up. After her shower, she journeyed to Terra's room and knocked on the door, hoping that Terra would answer it. Terra's door opened as she stood there holding a guitar case in her hands, as well as a few sheets of paper. Though she looked tired, Terra smiled as she greeted her friend (they were wearing sweatshirts over their pajamas).

"Hey, Kat," said Terra, as she yawned, covering her mouth (all the Titans call her by her nickname).

"Hey, Terra," said Kat greeting her, "ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's do this," Terra replied as the two girls headed to the roof.

Once the two girls reached the roof, Terra sat down near the edge and got out her guitar as she looked at the pieces of paper while tuning her guitar. She had been taking guitar lessons from Jericho for several months and was getting very good at it. Finally content with the sound, Terra glanced at the sheets of paper and started to strum the melody of a familiar song. Kat and Terra sat towards the east as the sun slowly rose over the horizon of Jump City. They had been planning to this for some time now, and this was just the right morning to do it. As the girls cleared their throats, and closed their eyes they started to sing.

Terra:

_Lord of all creation_

_Of water, earth, and sky_

_The heavens are your tabernacle_

_Glory to the Lord on high_

Both:

_God of wonders beyond our galaxy_

_You are holy, holy_

_The universe declares Your majesty _

_You are holy, holy_

_Lord of heaven and earth_

_Lord of heaven and earth_

Kat:

_Early in the morning_

_I will celebrate the light_

_When I stumble in the darkness_

_I will lift Your name by night_

Both:

_God of wonders beyond our galaxy_

_You are holy, holy_

_The universe declares Your majesty_

_You are holy, holy_

_Lord of heaven and earth_

_Lord of heaven and earth_

_Hallelujah_

_To the Lord of heaven and earth_

_Hallelujah_

_To the Lord of heaven and earth_

_Hallelujah_

_To the Lord of heaven and earth_

_God of wonders beyond our galaxy_

_You are holy, holy_

_The universe declares Your majesty_

_You are holy, holy_

_God of wonders beyond our galaxy_

_You are holy, holy_

_The universe declares Your majesty_

_You are holy, holy_

_God of wonders beyond our galaxy_

_You are holy, holy_

_The universe declares Your majesty_

_You are holy, holy_

_Instrumental_

After the girls had finished their song, they smiled and hugged each other to congratulate each other at their accomplishment as the sun rose higher in the sky. They giggled and smiled brightly with their backs facing the door of the tower as they watched the sunrise. The two girls didn't see the four figures behind them as they gazed at the stunning beauty before them.

"Man, that was amazing," Terra sighed as she starred at the sunrise.

"I'll say. You two have some real talent there," said a voice from behind them as the two girls freaked out and turned around to see Robin, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy with smirks and smiles on their faces standing by the doorway.

The two girls breathed heavily as they got over the shock while Kat glared at the others, "Never… sneak up… on us… again," she warned pointing to them as she regained her composure while gasping for breath.

"Why were you two up so early?" asked Robin.

"What does it look like we're doing?" asked Kat defensively, "What? Did we wake you up or something? How much did you hear anyway?"

"Pretty much all of it." said Robin rubbing the back of his neck, "You kind of woke us up taking a shower and walking upstairs."

"Dang it," Kat muttered under her breath. She wasn't one who enjoyed exposing her talents in public, and had she thought that they had gone unnoticed.

"It's okay," said Beast Boy standing next to Terra, "you two are actually pretty good. We were impressed."

"Really? Aww, thank you Beast Boy," said Terra as she planted a kiss on Beast Boy's cheek, causing him to blush.

"Yes, we were truly impressed!" declared Starfire nodding with excitement.

"Alright y'all," said Cyborg, "I say it's time for waffles!"

"Alright!" said Robin.

"I'm in!" said Kat.

"Glorious!" said Starfire.

"Sure, why not," said Raven.

"Awsome!" said Terra.

"Sweet! Can they be non-dairy waffles?" asked Beast Boy, and the others laughed as they all headed into the tower.

Well there you have it. My first spiritual fan fic. This story is dedicated to my Father for giving me the awsome talent of writing, and Jessie and Vanessa; two of my best friends. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
